


Stuck

by Yankyo



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Apparently more likely than you think, Blue is the perfect bean, Cheating, Comfort, Cunnilingus, Denied orgasm, Dry Humping, F/M, Fluff, Forced, Kitten has depression, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Red getting touchy feely, Red is a jerk, There's a hint of sex pollen, Underfell, dick piercings, dubcon, in MY porn???, slight daddy kink, stuck in wall sex, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 06:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16613276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yankyo/pseuds/Yankyo
Summary: While walking through Waterfall, you come across a new area unlocked by earthquakes that have been shaking the underground for months. Wandering around, you find a crack that shows a cavern filled with beautiful flowers that you'd love to bring home to your darling Sans... Unfortunately, you find yourself stuck and found by possibly the last person you'd want to see.





	1. Chapter 1

      It was such a terrible cliche, honestly, something that had to be dreamed up in some bad fanfic or hentai. You squirmed as you thought this, one arm scrambling at the floor before you and the other trapped at your side. While crossing through waterfall, you had seen a crack in the wall that had looked just large enough for you to shimmy inside. You wouldn't have attempted it normally, but well... peering inside had given you a glimpse of a beautifully colorful array of flowers unlike any you had seen wandering through the underground so far. From what you could see, there was a star shaped flower that looked to be the same color as San's eyes, a bell shaped, honey colored flower that made you think of Papyrus, a cluster of red flowers that almost looked like poppies if not for their sheer size and dead center was a shimmering flower that had been the exact color of your soul. 

 

      Usually you wouldn't take the risk, you usually would have went back home and brought your boys straight here so they could see it for themselves and maybe with his teleportation skills, Papyrus could have gotten them for you but there had been a reason you have been out here alone to begin with. Well... Two reasons. Two, loud, harsh, and  _ dangerous  _ reasons. See, for the past few months there had been strange tremors going through the underground, ranging from soft shakes that would simply jostle everyone around slightly to harsh quakes that had toppled walls and revealed new corridors - much like the one you were exploring now. But those tremors suddenly came to a stop when  _ they  _ arrived... Two skeletons that bore a striking resemblance to your own save for a few major differences. First, the one that looked like your Sans was a great deal taller than him with harsh red eyes and sharp fangs. He acted nothing like your sweet Sans, lazy, crude and always growling something harsh at whoever was unfortunate enough to cross his path. You had taken to referring to him as Red and for the most part he didn't seem to mind it. No, whenever you found herself approaching him, those chilling blood colored eyes would scorch a burning path up and down your body as you trembled out his name before a red tongue would dart out and lick across his grinning teeth, his gold tooth sparkling as he rumbled out a coarse  _ 'Whatcha need, Doll face?’ _ . Needless to say, he made a shiver go down your spine and that was without his much,  _ much  _ taller brother glaring at his side. The skeleton that looked like Papyrus had told them to refer to him as Boss - honestly though you and the others had taken to calling him Edge behind his back and the name fit so much better. Edge was a temperamental skeleton, nothing ever seemed to be good enough for him, from the house, to the food, to the monsters that dared try and meet his eye. He never had something good to say unless it was about himself.  _ The Great and Terrible Papyrus  _ he called himself. Yeah, right, your Pap was so much greater than him, even if he was a bit lazier. But there was something about the way that Edge looked at you when she thought that she wasn't looking that stirred... Something in the pit of your stomach. 

 

      Despite everything, the two new skeletons had been staying somewhat peacefully with you and your boys. Sure there were rough patches and Sans had asked you to sleep with him while they stayed with you, but then again you usually did anyways. The room designated as 'yours’ had barely seen any real use since your relationship with the brothers had began. If you weren't in Sans’ bed, you were with Pap, or the three of you were passed out on the couch in a strangely comfortable pile. So giving up your room for the brothers had been easy, even if Red had grumbled something about a... Lack of scent? Whatever that was about, and Edge had balked at thought of sharing a room with his brother. Things had been... Ok for a lack of a better word until you had found yourself alone with Red. You still weren't quite sure how it happened, Sans had cut down on his training with Alphys and Pap had stopped spending so much of his time at Muffet's since the two had arrived, but sometimes things had just found a way to align just perfectly to leave you alone with the intimidating skeleton. You had walked downstairs yesterday morning to find the house strangely quiet - later Sans would tell you he had been showing Edge around the forest to find a decent area to make a training ground and Pap had been called out quite suddenly by Undyne who was working on finding out the cause of the tremors - but, unaware you had made your way to the kitchen to make breakfast for everyone. 

 

      Because of Sans' love of seeing you in cute clothing, your wardrobe was comprised of dresses and skirts and frilly, lacey scraps of underwear that only served to look pretty. He would dress you up and praise how adorable his kitten looked and usually you would flush with pride, but recently your wardrobe had been a cause of nervousness for you. Specifically because Red never missed a chance to say something about it.  _ Cute dress, would love to see it on the floor instead.  _ Or -  _ come on, doll face, hike up that skirt and let Daddy see what's underneath.  _ He had always said it quietly enough that only you could hear, waiting until the others had their backs turned or pausing as he passed by you to growl something crude in her ear and laugh at your flushed face. And that's what he did around  _ others _ , so of course finding you alone in the kitchen had been something of a green light for him. 

 

      You had been rummaging through the fridge, bent slightly to rifle through everything as you tried and decide what to make for the day. Sans loved when you made pancakes, especially when you made them in the shapes of skulls and bones, but Pap liked your French toast a bit more - and bringing in the guests preferences, they seemed to like more meat related foods so you had been struggling to think of something everyone could enjoy. And while your back was turned and your attention somewhere else, Red had taken the moment to sneak up behind you. 

 

      “Morning, sweet cheeks.” The sudden purr had startled you, but before you could jump up, straighten yourself,  _ something,  _ his hands were at your waist in a firm grip, keeping you at your bended position. “This here, mm perfect view. Have I ever told ya  how sexy your ass looks?” He had. Multiple times. 

 

      “L-let go!” You had tried to sound strong, but your voice had caught in your throat as you felt his fingers teasing up the end of your skirt. 

 

      “Come on, doll face, you was the one bent over and offerin’ yerself up fer me.” He rolled his hips against yours, a slow, harsh movement that had her trembling as you felt just how affected he was by you  “I just wanna show my... Appreciation. Ya know? Lettin’ us stay, givin’ us yer room, lettin’ us hear those sweet moans almost every... fuckin’... night.” As he spoke, his voice grew deeper and deeper until he was growling the words at you, his grip tightening with anger. Why was he so angry? And why would he stop grinding against you like that? You opened your mouth to protest again but a harsh thrust from Red had made the words die on your tongue and replaced it with a long whine. For a second, time had stopped, neither of you saying a word so all you could hear was your soul pounding in your chest before his harsh breathing kicked back in again and Red picked you up to slam you into the counter. “Liked that did ya? Ya dirty fuckin’ whore.” Red was grinning despite his words, his entire face flushed red as he quickly pressed up against your body. 

 

      “N-no! I-I-I - !” You could barely get the protest out before Red ripped your skirt up around your waist and fell to his knees before you. You had seen quite a bit of that tongue of his, he seemed all too willing to flaunt it almost every day, but you had never seen him with that expression. His eyes hooded with lust, his tongue dripping and a wide, lascivious smile splitting his face. 

 

      “Save yer breath, sugar, I can smell how turned on ya are.” He inhaled a deep breath, his smile growing impossibly wider. Sharp claws played with the ends of your thong, toying at where the straps tied together at your hips but never too far from your soft skin, as if to remind you of the danger if you struggled. That tongue, that damned tongue of his had waggled at you teasingly before with one fluid motion, his mouth was upon you. He licked your pussy through your underwear, fast, hard,  _ ravenous,  _ until it was all you could do to try and muffle your moans. He spread your legs every single time you tried to close them and there was no fighting his iron grip. There was no lifting your hips away from this torment. The sounds had to be the worst, the loud slurping and his own pleased moans as he enjoyed your taste. It was inevitable that your underwear would fall to the side in his onslaught, baring your cunt to his almost endless hunger. His tongue was everywhere, curling around your clit, skimming across your lips and delving into your depths to press insistently against that spot inside of you that made you clench around him. “oh sugar,” he had panted. “stars, I wanna see you on my cock.” His voice was a gasp, his gaze almost reverent as he gazed up at you. 

 

      “N-no! Ah! R-Red, you've, nngh, you've gotta... mmph, you gotta stop!” your moans cut into your words, but it wasn't like it mattered, Red groaned in response and had pulled away so you could see him reaching into his basketball shorts and pull out his member. Your breath had caught in your throat at the sight, he was thick, almost impossibly so, and his color was the same red as his tongue but what caught your eye was the gold piercings adorning his cock. A stud glittered at the head and spanning down the length of him was a ladder of similar gold studs and despite yourself, you found your pussy clenching at the thought of it. 

 

      “Come on, baby cakes, say my name again. I'll give you just what you want.” The dark promise had been purred against your ear as that thick cock had slapped against your wet pussy. He thrust against you, once, twice, letting you feel each piercing against your clit until your toes were curling with the beginning of an orgasm. “come on, say my name. Beg me to fuck ya.” He murmured against your ear, his tongue reaching out to slide up your neck. Your hips pressed needily against his, desperate for the orgasm that was right _ there _ , but he chuckled and pulled back slightly to grin at your whimpering and twitching form. “come on doll, you know what to do.” You looked up at him, the words just on the tip of your tongue, your hands reaching up to cling to the fluff at the top of his hood when the moment was shattered. 

 

      “OF COURSE! THESE WOODS ARE JUST LITTERED WITH CLEARINGS SUITED FOR TRAINING! I KNOW WHERE THEY ARE SO I CAN SHOW YOU ANYTIME YOU WANT, MWEHEHEH.” You could hear Sans from outside, but that was no surprise, his loud voice could be heard from anywhere. The eyelights in Red's sockets went out and without warning you found yourself transported to your bathroom. 

 

      “Sorry, doll, looks like we'll have to continue this later.” He had whispered, pulling you in to press his teeth against your lips in a hungry kiss before he turned on your shower and closed the door behind him as he left. As you found yourself falling to your knees, all you could think was that that had been the first time he had kissed you. Of course you had shaken off the thought and had begun almost ripping your clothing off, looking to your red stained underwear in disgust. Red saliva coated your thighs and with further inspection, was found on your neck and dripping down your bra. He must have pulled up your shirt as he had pinned you down... You could hear Sans asking where you were just downstairs and could hear Red's rumbling reply as you robotically stepped into the shower and tried to wash away the memory of what had just happened. Of what you had almost  _ done _ . It had taken a full hour for you to step out of the shower but you still felt dirty. And for your cunt to stop trembling with the denied release. For the rest of the day, you had been jumpy and distracted, you had avoided all contact with Red as if he was the plague and had shied away from Sans’ advances that night, unable to bear holding him when you had almost betrayed him like you had. How would you even explain yourself? It'd break his heart! 

 

      The guilt had led you to here, as if some stupid flowers would be enough to make up for everything. As if the walk could possibly clear your head enough for you to know what to do. As if the image of Red above you wasn't still at the back of your mind, his hand at your hips and the other pressing that cock to your entrance with a lustful smile. You squirmed violently in place, both to rid yourself of the thought and to try and wiggle free but you were held fast. Monsters were told to avoid the new areas unlocked by the tremors, so there wasn't a chance that someone would come hand help you, and if there  _ was  _ anything down here, there wasn't much chance that it was good, but you called for help anyways, your voice ringing through the cavern of flowers. 

 

      “Well, well, well, dollface. Ain't this a lovely sight.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red's thoughts on the situation. We'll be continuing on our road to smut next time!

      It had all happened so fast, who even really knew what the fuck had actually happened but one thing was for sure, there didn't seem a way to go back so there wasn't much point in fighting it. There were certain perks in being dropped in another timeline, Red found, the world was a hell of a lot calmer, even if they were still stuck underground, Queen Toriel ruled with a gentle hand and most of the monsters were friendly - almost creepily so. Even if the version of him was a walking embarrassment, with his bouncy walk and the literal stars in his eyes - little shit was strong, he'd give him that. Or maybe it was just Red hadn't been keeping up on his own training regiment. Like he even had one. Boss wasn't happy, but then again when was he ever? Boss’ natural setting was complaining. 

 

      “THIS DWELLING IS TOO SMALL! THERE ISN'T TRAPS SET UP! THESE PUZZLES ARE PRIMITIVE! HERE, LET THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS SHOW YOU HOW IT'S REALLY DONE!!” you know what, scratch that, Boss was in his element. 

 

      But in all seriousness, there was one sparkling reason why Red just couldn't give a damn about going home. And that reason was you. When they had landed in this timeline, Red and Boss had been wandering the forests, lost beyond all reason. See, in Underfell, there were large swatches of forest that had been decimated in Boss's training as well as the hunts of other monsters. After all, when you were in Snowdin, the first place the suckers tried to hide were the once dense forests and clearing them had been the easiest way to eliminate the problem. So while there were places where obvious training had been done, the forest was too big for them to properly navigate - despite Boss’ stubborn declarations that he knew exactly where he was going, shut the fuck up Sans, don't doubt his excellent navigation skills!! Yeah... They were fucking lost. But then, like an angel descending upon them, you had walked through the trees. Sure, the other Sans had been right at your heels, but he couldn't care less, Red only had eyes for you. 

 

      It was ridiculously easy to realize what had happened when faced with a face that could be his if not for the cheerful smile and smoother edges.  And there was the fact that they all the same name, similar attacks, and were obviously from very different Undergrounds despite the similarities. It made Red wonder why the hell he didn't have his own version of you waiting for him back at home. Why was this blue piece of fluff lucky enough to have you land in his lap? What the hell had  _ he  _ done to  _ deserve  _ it? Just thinking about the unfairness of it all made him wanna scream, but then again, he and Blue were the same guy right? Just different timelines, right? So, with that in mind, if your soul called out to Blue's, being drawn to his work be that big of a stretch...  _ Right??  _ And it was with that thinking that Red had set out to seduce you. It had taken him all of ten minutes to see you, want you, and decide on a game plan. First was getting a place to stay, and well that had been almost ridiculously easy, Blue had gone and invited Red and his brother to stay after only a few hours of talking. Talking some garbage of how they were either gonna find a way to send Red and Boss back home or they were gonna build them someplace to live. Well, Red wouldn't mind his own pad after he had stolen you away, didn't need some weeping midget with separation issues clinging to his girl. The next step was obviously finding out if you felt the same attraction he did. Judging from the way you would blush every time his eyes met yours, he had figured that answered that question well enough. And the way you blushed was just too damn cute, he found himself looking for ways to make you flush and the possibilities had seemed all but endless. 

 

      Blue had you wearing cutesy little outfits every damn day, the prick was almost too eager to show you off, telling everyone how adorable his 'kitten’ was and how much he loved her. Well if only he knew that his cute little kitten kept glancing over at Red like you were just  _ waiting  _ for him to come over there and show you how a  _ real  _ monster did things. And it wasn't like you spurned his advances, when he complimented you, or made some innuendo, hell even if he just showed you that dexterous tongue of his, you would simply blush and squirm for him. And your scent - stars above your fucking scent. He both couldn't get enough of it and was driven half crazy over it. Sure, he would complain that your old room didn't smell like you, but the reason for that was obvious. Because of course the clingy little shit that was his doppelganger wouldn't let you sleep in your own bed. Night after night after  _ fucking night _ , he could hear you through the walls. He could hear you trying so,  _ so  _ hard to try and remain quiet, but the moans would come through the thin walls anyways - as if Blue were staking his claim. Jokes on him though, cuz all it did was turn both him  _ and  _ Boss on! Even if Boss tried to claim he was unaffected. But so many nights of this could drive  _ anyone  _ wild and as pent up as he was getting, could anyone  _ really  _ blame him for cracking once he finally got you alone? 

 

      Oh  _ stars,  _ you had looked good bent over for him. You hips had been swaying slightly, that teasing little skirt of yours fluttering just enough to mock him with glimpses of what it was covering and those damn legs of yours... Was getting really expected to control himself with a sight like that? And when he pressed up against you, he could smell your arousal, the sweet smell so strong and finally all his. It wasn't like you put up a fight! You didn't kick at him or scream or nothin’, so that meant you had to want this too right! Honestly he had planned on just teasing you, just to make sure you knew his interest and show you what your teasing was doing to him, but your little moans and the way you squirmed up against him -  _ begging  _ to get  _ fucked.  _ He was almost too happy to oblige. 

 

      You had tasted better than he dreamed, he just couldn't get enough of you. His tongue had undulated against your sweet pussy, your poorly muffled moans in his ears and your scent filling his senses. But even as he pleasured you, he couldn't just let you cum on his tongue like that first! No, he  _ had  _ to feel you on his cock before  _ anything  _ else. After that, then he could show you all the other ways he could give you pleasure, but he wasn't budging on this. And even though you gave weak little protests, that needy look in your eyes showed your desire loud and clear. Your hot little body had squirmed up against his, hungry for  _ him _ and Red had lapped it up with glee. Of course, he would regret waiting like that, but he also just couldn't go on without hearing from you just how much you wanted him. It was obvious, but dammit if he didn't need to hear that beautiful voice of yours. 

 

      And of fucking course that's when shit stain had to come home dragging Boss with him. Honestly, Red would've loved to continue, make Blue himself see just how better he could make you feel... But... When your eyes had met his, you looked so panicked his soul had wavered in his chest. Sure... He wanted you, but he didn't want to  _ hurt  _ you, least not in ways you wouldn't like. So as much as it painted him to separate from you, he warped you to the bathroom before the front door could even open, but he couldn't refuse himself just one kiss before he left you. Trying to calm himself, Red stood by the door and forced down his magic until the red glow in his shorts dimmed down.  _ Come on, think of something else. Undyne naked, Grillby banning mustard,  _ **_Jerry_ ** _ naked!  _ The mental images weren't pretty in the slightest but each one was blown back by the memory of you clinging to him. The way your back arched up into his body. The tremble to your lips as you opened your mouth to beg for him. Or at least, that's what he thought you were going to do, surely you couldn't be clinging to him as you were and still pretend like you didn't want it. 

 

      A few deep breaths in, harsh wheezes out and the promise that he'd finish what he set out to do later and Red warped back down the stairs to meet Blue and Boss.

 

      “Well heya, knock down a few trees?” He gave a lazy grin from the couch, as if he hadn't moved from his spot. Boss’ eyelights rolled in his skull. 

 

      “SANS, YOU LAZY OAF! HAVE YOU REALLY NOT MOVED ALL MORNING??” he was quick to lecture, his hands on his hips and his ever present scowl. Heh, if only he knew. 

 

      “Eh, what can I say? I've settled roots.” He winked, all too happy to see both skeletons cringe and shoot him their disgusted looks as they both realized the pun. 

 

      “WHERE'S MY KITTEN?” Blue brushed him off and Red's smirk dropped slightly in response. 

 

      “Think she's takin’ a shower.” He shrugged, as if he couldn't care less, but his gaze was on the shit stain as he made his way to the stairs, a thoughtful expression on his face. 

 

      “HMM, I SEE. THEN I SHALL PREPARE BREAKFAST FOR EVERYONE!” Blue had more to say, but Red had already tuned him out. The rest of the day went in something of a blur, once you had come down from the shower you had avoided him at every turn and in an attempt to give you your space, he had allowed it. There had been bunches of times he could've cornered you, or forced you to talk to him, but he didn't and that had to count for  _ something  _ right? But every so often, your eyes would wander over to him when you thought he wasn't looking. Stars, you were adorable. 

 

      When it was time to go to bed, you had scurried on up the stairs with Blue and Red had prepared himself for yet another night of being taunted, but there hadn't been a peep. He had felt like a real creep when he had pressed against the wall, wondering if you were gagged or something - thank stars Boss had already been passed out by then - but all he could hear was soft, murmuring voices. His next thought was that maybe you were telling Blue what had happened, but when he woke up the next morning everything was as normal. Blue had greeted him cheerfully, dragged Boss out to go train, Stretch had plopped down on the couch with a bottle of honey and you had run on out to do some errands - least that's what you told Stretch halfway out the door. But when half the day had passed and you still hadn't come home, they begun to worry if something had happened to you. 

 

      According to Stretch, you had practically befriended every monster in the underground, at least enough for them not to worry that someone would hurt you, but Red and Boss were all too aware of how easily someone could pretend to be innocent. Who knew  _ what  _ could have happened to you, but Red wasn't just gonna sit there and wait if you needed him. So while the others were drawing up a game plan Red silently left. Asking around, he was told you had been seen headed out of Snowdin, but no one knew exactly where you had gone, after all, Waterfall had been kinda off limits while the royal guard had been set to explore the new areas. Of fucking course you would run headfirst into the new area, why not? And to go alone like a dumbass? Of course. 

 

      He was prepared for a lot of things: you had gotten lost or maybe had lost track of time or maybe you were hurt or cornered by some soon to be dead son of a bitch. He was  _ not  _ prepared _ at all  _ for what he found. Your legs were kicking restlessly, your hips wiggling and your free arm scrambling against the rock in what seemed like the millionth attempt to free yourself from the hole you were currently stuck in. Red found himself just standing, baffled really at what was before him, but with a view that enticing, who could really just stand there. His baby girl needed his help after all. 


	3. Chapter 3

      Really, what a cliche this was, what a complete, utter bullshit cliche. You reached out to scramble at the ground again, but just like all the other times, you were still just as stuck and now skeletal hands were settling at your waist. 

 

      “Chill, doll face, yer gonna hurt yerself.” Red lectured, stroking a hand down your back as if to soothe you. “Come on now, I need ya to relax, ok sweetheart?” His voice was muffled, but was surprisingly soothing and just knowing that there was someone on the other side made you feel less afraid. Even if that someone was Red. You found yourself obeying him, sagging slightly as you let yourself go limp in the wall. “Good girl, now just stay nice and still for me...” His hands were on your waist once more and he yanked back quickly. Sadly, all that really did was make you yelp out in pain as the rest of you refused to follow. “damn, doll face, ya really got yerself nice and stuck, huh?” Once again he was petting you as if to soothe you, his voice going quiet. Without warning, the hands disappeared and the presence behind you stepped back.

 

      “R... Red?” You called out timidly. When there wasn't an answer, you called out again, your voice rising with fear. “Red!” 

      “Chill, doll, I'm just lookin’ ta see if I can break you out.” His hand was back at the small of your back and you almost sobbed with relief at the feeling. You could distract yourself before by thinking of the circumstances and berating yourself but the fact of the matter was that you had been growing steadily more panicked once you realized you were stuck. “a'ight, doll, the walls are a bit... Unstable. If I tried to punch holes in it, it's likely they'll just come crashing down on ya... So... We're gonna have to get a bit creative.”  _ Creative?  _ What did he mean by that? The answer to your unspoken question came from a warm substance dripping down your back. You startled at the feeling and Red gripped your hips to keep you still. “I'm tryin’ to make it a bit smoother on ya.” His voice was even more muffled than before and before you could ask what was going on, a strangely wet tongue slid up your shirt. Was he... You squirmed slightly to see if it was working and found yourself able to move a little bit more than before, but was still far from being able to escape. And judging from Red's grumbles, he was realizing that more than this was needed. Once again, he pulled from you and you could feel him pacing around your body. “Alright doll, this is gonna be a bit different, just... Just stay still alright?” Suddenly Red sounded kind of nervous? 

 

      “Red? What's - Ahh!” A startled squeak forced it's way out as slimy tendrils began creeping up your body. How many even were there? Four? Five? They moved constantly, rubbing wet magic into your skin until they were trying to squirm their way through the wall around your body. You tried to help out where you could, shifting to and fro and with effort you were able to get your trapped arm through the wall, unfortunately even as you were able to wriggle forwards, your hips just wouldn't push through, no matter how hard you tried. Red had gone silent behind you and the tendrils had stilled, but you were too focused on the task at hand to even notice. 

 

\-----

 

      Star above, you were just trying to dust him now. What part of  _ be fucking  _ **_still_ **  did you not get? Magic, especially pure magic was highly sensitive and with the way you were positioned.... He wondered if you even knew that your squirming had caused your skirt to begin slipping. 

 

      “Red?”  _ Fuck _ you had to stop saying his name like that. “I think I've almost got it, can you push?” He almost choked when you raised your hips in just the perfect position. 

 

      “Uh... Push where?” He asked dumbly, his eyes following the your slight movements. You were almost up on your tip toes and your shirt had ridden up even as the skirt threatened to fall. You groaned and Red's hands tightened into fists at his sides. 

 

      “Please? Red, stop teasing. I need your help.” Truth be told, hearing you say  _ I need you _ had been a blow too strong for him to handle and before you were even done speaking he was plastered against you. You had yipped in surprise as his pelvis met your backside and he could hear you calling his name again but the sound died on your lips as he rolled his hips against yours. 

 

      “Don't worry doll face, I've got just what you need.” 

 

\-----

 

      As you felt the same heavy weight of Red against you, you clawed at the floor before you, your legs kicking out as if you could escape. 

 

      “Wait! Red! Sto - nngh.” And just like yesterday, you were helpless to your body's reactions. How could you still be turned on trapped like this? Red was just taking advantage of your helplessness and yet still! Still as his hands spread your legs just enough to that when he ground into you, you could feel his growing erection slide against your clit. Sharp fingertips caressed your skin as they made their way around your waist. As his fingers neared the apex between your legs, you whimpered, afraid of what those claws could so to such a delicate part of your body, but his touch was soft as silk. His fingers swirled lightly around your clit before you could feel them at your entrance. 

 

      “Oh baby girl, ya get so fuckin’ wet for me.” Red's growls made your stomach twist up in knots and as much as you wanted to tell him to stop, the words wouldn't leave you. But your little whines were eager to leave your throat as his fingers teased your folds with feather light strokes. “ya know the rules, don’tcha?” rules? What was he...? As the realization hit you, you blushed as dark as his magic and shook your head before you remembered there was no possible way for him to see you. Once more, you scrambled at the ground, your hands catching onto the large red poppies you had seen before, but as you pulled at them silver dust swirled up in the air. You blinked at the dust as it rose up into the air before settling on you, half expecting to sneeze, but when you went to brush the dust off of you, nothing came away as if it had sunk into your skin. “come on baby, ya know ya want it, why won't ya just admit it?” there was a frustration to Red's tone and you could hear a scrape as if he were dragging his claws down the wall. You had to tell him no! You had to stop it before it went as far as it had yesterday! 

 

      “Red, I... I want you.”  _ What?  _ That wasn't what you meant to say! 

 

      “Ya do?” He was pressing harder against you now, a hopeful lilt to his tone that made your soul twist in your chest. 

 

      “I... I”  _ I don't! Say it! Say I don't!  _ “I do! Please, Red, it aches so much! Don't tease me like you did yesterday!” There was the sound of chuckling, but it wasn't a derogatory sound, no, it was happy, relieved even. 

 

      “Don't you worry your pretty little head, doll face. I'm gonna give you what you need.” There was a tearing sound that you supposed had to be your underwear and the sound of fumbling behind you before Red's hands were at your waist again. Like yesterday, you felt the pierced head of his cock at your entrance and could feel the unwanted desire twist in your guts, but unlike yesterday, there were no distractions. Slowly, surely, Red began pushing his thick length into you and the sheer size of it had you moaning in discomfort.  _ Fuck, he was too big _ . But the gentleness in which he took you kept it from hurting too much, no, as he rocked back and forth within your squeezing walls, the discomfort was quickly replaced by another feeling. No, no, no, you  _ couldn't!  _ But even as you tried to fight it, his pelvis met your ass and you could feel those piercings of his rub against your g-spot as he ground his hips forwards, trying to make sure he was buried in to the root. “ _ Stars.”  _ You could feel his drool hitting your skin again and despite yourself, you found yourself wondering how he looked. Was he grinning like he had yesterday? Or was his gasp a sign that he was feeling as wrecked as you did? “I can move, right? It doesn't hurt?” His questions were fast, insistent and you couldn't even entertain the thought that you would tell him to stop and pull out before you found yourself speaking again. 

 

      “Move! Please, Red you feel so good!” His bones shuddered and you could feel his dick twitch inside of you. 

 

      “Yes ma'am.” That was the only warning you got before he began pulling back. Back and back, until just the head was inside your squeezing cunt before without any warning he slammed right back into you. You couldn't even think about stopping the moans that left you this time. You cried you, the sound bordering on a scream as he set his pace, slow pulls out, harsh thrusts back in. Again and again and again and again. His hips slapped against yours, the feeling of his hard bones only enhancing the feeling of pleasure. He clawed desperately at your hips and even though you knew he broke skin, you couldn't bring yourself to care as you hurtled over your first orgasm with alarming speed. You could blame how pent up you were, but as he continued to pound into you and the feeling only continued, you knew the truth. Red was growling filth into the wall ceaselessly, cursing the wall that held you bound and praising every inch of your body. 

 

      “What I wouldn't give ta see yer face right now. Ta see what ya look like cumming around my dick. Ta see yer face. Ya love this, don'tcha doll face? I bet you were hoping just for this all damn day. Ya filthy little  _ slut _ . Ya feel so damn good, are ya gonna cum again? Go ahead toots, keep on cumming, I'm gonna  _ wreck  _ this pussy. Yer  _ never  _ gonna want  _ anyone  _ else.” his words dipped into unintelligible growls, for which you were grateful. His words only fanned the flames that had settled in your core to an inferno. It was all you could do to cling to the flowers before you, the soft red petals stroking your cheeks. His snarls were rising in pitch, his hips stuttering against yours as his claws sank into your skin, at this point you were so far gone you found yourself begging for him to cum. What pushed you over the edge was the way he gasped your name - the first time you could remember actually hearing him say it - as he pressed against your so tightly you could feel his bones digging into you. As you felt the first spurts of his orgasm, you let out one last long moan, wishing so fervently you could see what he looked like. “Doll....” He murmured, his voice just barely loud enough to be heard, “ya know... Ya know I love ya, right? I'd treat you good.” He made no attempt to pull away from you so you could still feel his cock twitching inside of you as he spoke, could feel the excess cum dripping from your opening and feel it sliding down your legs. You were almost boneless in place, so worn out that when you felt yourself slipping forwards, you couldn't even think to brace yourself. What had really pushed you through that final bit, your relaxed state? The fact your body had been dampened with sweat and blood and spit? Or maybe the universe got its sick kicks and thought it was finally time to free you. Whatever the case, you slumped on the ground in an exhausted heap, curling up in the bed of flowers as you tried to catch your breath.

 

      “I... I...” What were you planning on saying? What could you say in this moment? Once Red had gotten a proper glance into the cavern, he warped in and settled next to you, pulling you into his lap as if you were something delicate and precious. Once again, he said your name, the sound so weak and pleading all you could do was take his hand in yours. 

 

      “Come on, let's get you home, Doll.” Red peeled off his jacket to cover you with and stood to warp out of the cavern, but before he could, a voice cut through the silence. 

 

      “K-KITTEN?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooo boy, this last chapter was hard to write. I didn't have an editor for this chapter so let me know if there's any grammatical errors that I missed! But all in all, hope y'all enjoy.   
> There is at least one more planned chapter for this - I do have an idea for a few bonus chapters but am unsure if I'll end up posting them.


	4. Chapter 4

      Blue considered himself an understanding monster. A compassionate one. So when two stray skeletons had shown up he had offered them his home without second thought, after all, of course someone as magnificent as he had kindness to spare even the most coarse and... Irritating monsters. There wasn't much wrong with the tall one, the other Papyrus was more or less easy to get along with and a new sparring partner had been invigorating but the other one... His other version... Well Blue wasn't all too fond of him. He tried! Stars above, he gave his best effort to be friendly and accommodating and pretended like it wasn't the most obvious thing in the Underground that Red wanted his Kitten. If the other skeleton thought he was being subtle, why call him out on it? It wasn't like he posted a  _ real  _ threat. You were Blue's beloved Kitten, the other half to his soul, the sparkling star in his life, he knew that there was nothing to fear. Even if every time Red turned those lavasious eyes on you Blue wanted to just pick him up by the neck and fling him off of a cliff. He would manage. Jealousy wasn't a good color on him after all! 

 

      Admittedly, Blue had been a bit more... Overzealous with staking his claim. Every night he made sure your voice could be heard through the walls as you begged for him and for him alone - he did feel bad cutting out his beloved brother, but surely Papyrus understood. Despite the relationship the three of you had, you  _ had  _ been Blue's mate  _ first _ and his claim was the strongest. It seemed like everything was going just as it was supposed to be until yesterday when he had come home and could just  _ sense  _ something wasn't right. As he passed by Red, he could smell the slightest trace of you on the other skeleton and despite your long shower, he could still smell echoes of Red on you as well. Weak enough that he knew the other skeleton hadn't taken advantage of you - he would've killed him if so - but enough that he decided it was time to have a little discussion with everyone so that the problem could be solved without violence. Oh it had just pained his soul how you had turned away from him that night, it tore him to shreds to see the guilt shining in your eyes and he wanted to much to take your pain away, but he held back. His instincts were going so wild who even knew  _ what  _ he would do if he got too close. He didn't want to hurt you, he  _ never  _ wanted to see you hurt. And he knew none of it was your fault Red just couldn't take the hint. 

 

      The next day he woke up extra early to set up his game plan, first he would train with Edge, or Boss as he preferred to be called, if only to make sure he was thoroughly drained and wouldn't just attack Red, next he would come home and gather everyone in the living room for a nice long talk. He would remind Red and Edge that it was thanks to  _ his  _ kindness they had a place to stay, soothe your worries and settle this whole debacle once and for all! Then he would sit you down and show you that no matter what, he loved you most of all. And even if he wasn't all that keen on the idea, if you wanted to indulge a little in Red while he was here, Blue could allow that - under proper supervision of course! Unfortunately, even the best laid plans can go to ruin. When he returned with Edge, his Kitten was nowhere to be seen! And had obviously been out  _ all day! _ Alone! Now usually he allowed you your time to roam, but with the fragility of the underground in its current state, who knew what kind of danger you could have found yourself in? He called up a meeting to try and find out what had happened and to assign everyone a section to search, but when it came to telling Red where he was to go, Blue discovered he was gone as well. 

 

      He had sent everyone on their way and had quickly discovered that you were spotted headed towards Waterfall and Red had already asked around, so he followed suit. Waterfall used to be a rather neat area, it's puzzles revolving around the darkness of the area and the water that streamed through the rocks, but since the tremors it had become something of a maze. Once the new corridors had been properly explored and mapped, Queen Toriel hoped to make new homes for monsters to aid in the overpopulation problem, and who knew? Maybe a new way out could be found deeper in the mountains! It was just a pity that the area that could bring so much hope filled Blue with so much dread as he made his way through it. 

 

      “KITTEN!” he called, listening to his voice echo off of the stone walls. No response. “RED?” again, nothing but his own voice bouncing back at him. He went deeper and deeper, pausing to mark the walls with a sharp bone so he wouldn't get too dreadfully lost until he could hear sounds coming from further down the corridor. He heard you scream. Panic filled his soul as Blue ran towards the sound, his magic already gathering to make a weapon to fend off whatever it was that was hurting you but when he finally spotted signs of life, he came to a skidding stop. Red was hunched against the wall, obviously too busy to sense his arrival. The skeleton was grasping at something, thrusting into it with a frenzy as the stench of blood and sex filled the air. Your blood. Though your sounds were dampened, Blue could hear your screams and moans, could hear you begging for more. You were... Stuck in the wall? Was that intentional? Was Red... Had he forced himself upon you? Shell shocked, Blue stood there and just  _ watched  _ as Red came inside his Kitten. He heard the other skeleton proclaim his love for you and saw your weakened body fall free from your confines. Once Red had teleported in after you, Blue could see inside the hole you had been stuck in and could see you laying in what looked like a broken heap as Red cradled you. What he noticed next were the flowers you both were lying in. “K-KITTEN?” he called out, worry for you overtaking everything else. When you looked up and saw him, he could see the tears welling up in your eyes as Shame caused your beautiful face to crumple. Red warped out of the cavern and stood before him, his teeth bared in challenge but all Blue had eyes for was you. He took a step forwards and Red took one back, again and again until Red was pressed against the same wall he just took you against and Blue reached out to pull you from his arms. Red tried to growl some protest, but with a wave of Blue's hand, Red's soul was doused in his magic and the skeleton was  _ hurled  _ across the room. “KITTEN, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?” He asked, brushing your tears away gently. “I'M GOING TO TAKE YOU TO UNDYNE, ALRIGHT. SHE WILL HELP YOU.” He could hear Red snarling and for the first time, Blue turned to meet his eyes. 

 

      “She's  _ fine.  _ Give'er back.” The other growled, his magic glowing a brighter red. 

 

      “SHE'S NOT. SHE'S BEEN DOSED WITH THAT FLOWER'S TOXINS FOR WHO KNOWS HOW LONG.” Blue was blunt, he enchanted one of the flowers and yanked it towards him, careful to cover your face with Red's hood as it neared. “DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT THIS IS?” he asked. Red gave him a blank, idiotic look. “I THOUGHT NOT. IT'S LIKE AN APHRODISIAC. BUT HARSHER. WE HAD TO DESTROY IT WHEN WE CAME TO THE UNDERGROUND, IT DRIVES MONSTERS INSANE, WHO KNOWS WHAT IT CAN DO TO HUMANS.” Red blinked at him slowly, the dumb look making Blue just want to slam him against the wall again. 

 

      “But... But Doll, she...” Blue found himself sneering at the monster, rage building and building but the feel of his Kitten in his arms holding him at bay. 

 

      “SHE ONLY WANTED YOU BECAUSE SHE WAS DRUGGED AND YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE OF HER HELPLESSNESS?” His own eyes began to burn with magic as Red averted his gaze. “DISGUSTING.” He spat and could see Red flinch in response. He looked like he was going to be sick. 

 

      “I... I didn't... She... I just...” Red's eyes began to haze over and his bones began to rattle, either he was also being affected by the pollen or was having a panic attack, either way, Blue raised him into the air and slammed him against the wall one last time, his lips twitching into a satisfied grin as the other skeleton fell unconscious. 

 

\-----

 

      You woke up with a pounding headache a dry mouth and a grumbling stomach that felt like it hadn't been full in  _ forever _ . You forced your heavy eyes open slightly and looked around the too bright room - Undyne's lab? Why were you here? How had you gotten here? The last thing you remembered was.... Your eyes flew open and you lurched up out of bed. Besides you, your Sans rosed from what looked to be an uncomfortable nap on a beanbag chair. 

 

      “KITTEN?” he murmured, reaching out for you. You flinched away from his touch, tears gathering in your eyes as you began to sputter out apologies. “KITTEN!” he woke up much quicker than you and was at your side in an instant. “IT'S OK, IT'S OK, IT'S JUST ME.” he soothed. He looked like he wanted to hug you, but held himself back, gently petting your hair as you sobbed. 

 

      “I... Red and I... And I  _ begged! _ ” You choked out between gasps, your self disgust rising with each word. 

 

      “IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT, KITTEN.” Sans assured you. “YOU WERE DRUGGED.”  _ what?  _ The confusion must have been evident on your face. Sans sighed and sat down next to you on the bed, he pulled the blankets around you again and gentle coaxed you into lying down. “THERE WAS A PATCH OF FLOWERS IN THE CAVERN. DO YOU REMEMBER?” you nodded. “THOSE ARE CALLED PASSION POPPIES. THEY HAVE THIS SILVER POLLEN THAT ACTS LIKE AN APHRODISIAC. DO YOU REMEMBER INHALING IT.” Once again, you nodded, remembering the weird silver dust. “THANKFULLY, WE WERE ABLE TO FLUSH THE TOXIN FROM YOUR SYSTEM, BUT YOU WILL FEEL A BIT... OFF. AT LEAST THAT'S WHAT UNDYNE TELLS ME.” he was stroking your hair again, the touch so gentle you couldn't help but lean into it. 

 

      “But I still...” You trailed off. “Red was in the flowers too, is he?” Blue sighed, his expression strained. 

 

      “HE IS FINE. I HAD UNDYNE CHECK HIM OUT. HE'LL LIVE. UNFORTUNATELY.” You had never seen your Sans grumble or look so upset but when he looked back to you, his eyelights were in the shape of the hearts they always were when he was around you. “HE WANTS TO APOLOGIZE TO YOU, I TOLD HIM IT WOULD BE UP TO YOU IF YOU WANTED TO SEE HIM AGAIN.” apologize? But it had been you who - as if he could sense the thoughts going through your mind, Sans took your hand in his. “KITTEN,” He kissed your forehead and said your name in the same gentle tone. “NONE OF THIS HAS BEEN YOUR FAULT. HE  _ FORCED  _ HIMSELF UPON YOU. HE TOLD ME ABOUT THE TIME IN THE KITCHEN.” you flinched at the memory. “HOW YOU HAD SAID NO BUT HE HAD IGNORED IT. AND IN THE WALL, YOU HAD NO WAY OF ESCAPING. AT NO TIME DID YOU ACTUALLY CONSENT.” but still, you had  _ wanted  _ him. Given the chance you might've even, “KITTEN. IT IS ALRIGHT IF YOU WERE ATTRACTED TO HIM YOU KNOW.” you blinked owlishly at him and Sans gave you a weak chuckle. “I'M NOT MAD ABOUT THAT, IF YOU AND HIM WERE TO ENGAGE IN... ACTIVITIES, I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN ANGRY. I HOPE YOU'LL DISCUSS SUCH THINGS WITH ME AND PAPYRUS FIRST, BUT I UNDERSTAND THE ATTRACTION. AFTER ALL, EVEN IF HE ISN'T AS GREAT AS ME, HE IS STILL A VERSION OF ME! AND I'M SURE THE CONFUSION YOUR SOUL HAS GONE THROUGH HAS BEEN GRUELING.” 

 

      “I love  _ you _ .” You insisted and Sans responded with a soft kiss. 

 

      “I KNOW YOU DO. AND I LOVE YOU.” he squeezed your hand in his before he pulled away. “NOW I KNOW YOU MUST BE STARVING. LET ME GO GRAB YOU SOME SOUP! PAPYRUS WILL WATCH OVER YOU.” as Sans left, Papyrus peeled himself from the wall. He had been so still you hadn't even noticed him. 

 

      “hey kid.” You expected him to at least shout at you, you had cheated on his beloved brother! Even if... “i ain't mad.” Could they read your mind? “kid... you know you've been saying all of this out loud right? guess you're still feeling some after effects of the PP.” He sat down on the bed and took your hands in his. “listen, my big bro is right. none of this is your fault. you've gotta get this through your thick skull, alright kid?” Meekly, you nodded, making sure that you kept your mouth shut this time. Papyrus sighed and ruffled your hair. “knew it wouldn't be so easy. you always were a self deprecating sort.” His eyelights rolled in his head. “it’s gonna be ok, kid. as soon as you eat, undyne and i are gonna run one last test and then we're gonna get you home, alright?” You nodded again. 

 

\-----

 

      When you finally got home, you found Red on his hands and knees, scrubbing the floor of the old shed besides the house while Edge watched. There was a tenderness to Red's movements that told you he had gotten hurt pretty bad, but he gritted to the pain without complaint. When you walked towards the duo, Edge looked up in surprise. 

 

      “MISS KITTEN!” oh, now that was a hell of a lot more respectful than  _ pitiful human _ . “ARE YOU... DOING ALRIGHT?” he asked. You smiled, thanked him for asking and asked if you could have a moment alone with his brother. While Edge looked apprehensive, Papyrus was quick to assure him that everything would be alright. After all, your Sans was right there to watch everything. Red hadn't looked up at you the entire time, his form going still and the glow of his eyelights had gone out. As you approached, you could hear his bones rattling as he trembled. 

 

      “Hey, Red.” You took a seat next to him. When you reached out a hand, he flinched away from your touch but as you persisted, he remained still for you. “thank you for helping me when I was stuck.” He looked at you now, stunned. 

 

      “ _ What?”  _ He seemed ready to be berated, hit,  _ anything _ but he didn't seem to think you would have forgave him. In a way, you didn't, but talking to Sans and Papyrus and thinking about the life he had lived before coming here, you could somewhat understand. 

 

      “You helped me out and I'm grateful for that.” You gave him a weak smile. “.... I... I want to start over. Have something of a new slate. I know you didn't mean to hurt me - “ 

 

      “I didn't! I  _ swear _ that I -” you cut him off this time. 

 

      “it's gonna be ok, I'm not saying I completely forgive you, but it's gonna be ok. We're gonna work this out, ok?” He nodded quickly, lurching forwards to pull you into a tight hug before jolting back as if the touch burned. 

 

      “... Sorry.” He looked so small before you, his once huge and intimidating form bowed in submission. You could probably dust him with a harsh word if you wanted, but instead you found yourself leaning in to pull him into a gentle hug. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I said this was gonna end, but I keep getting ideas for this story, so I'm going to continue this a little further.


	5. Chapter 5

     Stretch groaned, leaning back in his chair to give his tired eyes a break. You'd think not having actual eyeballs would make things easier but he guessed if anyone stared at a screen for long enough,  _ something _ would hurt. Unfortunately, despite how hard they pour over the data, no matter how many sleepless nights he had spent here, no matter the fact that two, now apparently  _ three _ , of the most brilliant minds in the underground were here, there was  _ nothing  _ to be found. He should have known, peering into other dimensions wasn't an easy feat to begin with, finding a specific one in the mess was absolutely fucking impossible. 

 

      “P-Papyrus.” Undyne called out to him from across the lab, her face full of worry. 

 

      “yeah?” 

 

      “I found something.” Well apparently he spoke too soon. Rising to his feet, Stretch carefully stepped around Red, who had passed out an hour ago. It had been surprising when the skeleton began following him, he didn't seem like he gave all that much of a shit about going home before, but after the incident, Red had been acting completely different anyways. Blue had given him a  _ thorough  _ beating, honestly the last time he had seen his big bro  _ this  _ mad was when they were kids and Blue had walked in on three older monsters kicking him around. The way Red had just laid there and take the beating had been interesting, he had honestly seemed to be horrified at what he had done, but Stretch couldn't find any pity for him. 

 

      He had  _ seen  _ you when Blue had brought you in, seen the scratches that covered your arms, the deep cuts on your hips and the bruising you had sustained trying to free yourself - any beating Red got was more than deserved where Stretch was concerned. But he supposed Red deserved a bit of a break after his hard work. 

 

      “what did ya find?” Stretch leaned against the counter as he looked over her screen. 

 

      “U-um... Well... You see this?” Undyne raised a clawed hand to gesture at a series of waves. “this is well... This is what I've been able to clean from the timelines around ours. In the past months there have been these disruptions that rose in intensity before they just stopped... And judging from the data, they happened around the same time as the tremors.” Stretch had suspected that the two were related, after all, the tremors had stopped once Red and Boss got there, but to have the proof before him was still startling. What had happened? And why had they ended up here? “That's not all... Um... Well, looking here, it looks like a huge burst of energy was used - something so strong it bent time and space around it - it looks like it really jumbled up the timelines and well...” 

 

      “there's no way back.” 

 

\-----

 

      Boss was torn, yes he enjoyed the perks that this world, but as the days went by he grew more and more anxious as he thought of the turmoil his universe had to be in without him. He was the captain of the royal guard, the one who helped maintain order in the chaotic Underground. There was _no_ _telling_ what could be happening now without him, but .... The perks of this world were undeniable. It was a lot safer for his brother, for one thing, if only his stupid brother could control his libido... not that he blamed him completely. The temptation had always been there, since the moment they arrived and his Sans never was very good at holding back when he really wanted something. But this wasn't their world, he couldn't just do as he liked anymore and think that there wouldn't be consequences. And no monster was allowed to touch another's mate. Even if they really, _really_ wanted to. 

 

      Boss knew that this world was an odd reflection of his own, that much was obvious and if you were the small Blue’s and Stretch's mate, that meant that your soul was more than compatible with his and his brother. Surely there was a version of you waiting for them back home if they could just find some way back! But... as much as that thought should satisfy him, Boss wanted  _ you. _ It had been you that first found them, when the small Blue had invited his brother and him to stay, it had been you to give up your room and welcome them with open arms. Every day he had sat and waited for you to show any sign of hatred or disdain for monsters, like any other human he had seen, but every day you smiled at him and were so  _ nice.  _ It was  _ baffling! Frustrating! _ He just wanted to throw you against the wall and just - ! 

 

      The great and terrible Papyrus was not his brother. He had dignity, self control, and every day he got the fuck out of the house so that he could pretend like both weren't waning by the second. But of course, his brother lost it first. To be expected really. Jealousy ate at him every time he thought about what had happened, quickly followed by shame and guilt. He didn't want to force you, no if he was to have you he wanted it to be because you wanted him more than anyone else! Every night he dreamed of you on his bed, your eyes alight with desire, your hands bound above your head with a silk tie, your legs spread wide as you pleaded with him for relief. Even if you were the one bound in his fantasies, he was the one at your beck and call. He was the one under your mercy. What would it be like to kneel before you? To beg for just a taste of your sweet cunt? Would you tease him? Would you set your thigh on his shoulder and cling to his skull as he devoured you? The fantasies could go on forever, he could lose himself in the desire until either he took care of his growing problem or he went outside and trained until he didn't have any more energy to waste. But the desire never went away. 

 

      He had to go home. For the sake of his sanity as well the sake of the precious angel. You didn't deserve to be desecrated in these lewd thoughts of his and the sooner he was gone the better. At least his brother seemed to finally agree with this particular sentiment. Since the incident, Sans had been going with Stretch to figure out a way back home. His brother, for better or for worse, was still a genius. Even if he was too lazy to show it. And Boss was aware of it. Even if he didn't acknowledge it. Sans' ego could do without the extra stroking,  honesty. But it was a bit of a relief that Sans was working hard, even as a part of Boss anguished at the thought of leaving. 

 

_ This part goes here, the spikes go there, the trigger will be activated like so...  _ Puzzle making was a glorious activity to take ones mind off of things they would rather not be focused on. He would dedicate a good day to it, clearing out a spot in the forest for the puzzle, setting everything up, and then at the end of the day he would pack everything right back up and leave the place clean. Things were too peaceful here for his particular brand of traps. Some stupid kid could wander out too far and get themselves dusted. Or you could. And like that his thoughts circled back like they always did, just whirling around in his skull back to you and your soft lips... the way your eyes glittered... the sound of your giggle... how you took care of everyone around you... how it was nearly impossible to meet you and  _ not  _ fall deeply in love...

 

      But of course the great Papyrus didn't feel things like love. He was above such primitive and  _ weak  _ emotions.  _ Love her. _ He was stronger than that.  _ Need her. _ He was...  _ mate _

 

**_He was in trouble._ **


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, this was supposed to be a short, overendulgent smut story. I dunno where this came from, but here's the angst chapter. If you're here for the smut, move right on along.

      It had been at least half a month since Sans had last touched you. The first weeks were understandable, of course, you were still healing, the flower's toxins were still being flushed out, and you were still coming to grips with what had happened. But even so, Sans slept next to you every single night, his body instinctively pressing against yours and his hands holding you close. When morning came, he would tear his hands away from you as if the touch burned and rush off for his training. He often came back to check up on you, but for the most part, you had the house to yourself as Papyrus and Red were busy with their work and Edge followed after Sans for training. You'd think in a house of five, loneliness would be the last thing you could ever possibly feel, but after the tenth dinner alone the feeling began to steadily grow.

 

      You wanted to beg someone, anyone to stay with you, but how could you? Hadn't you caused enough trouble as it was? You just had to keep quiet and bear with this just a little while longer, Red and Edge would go home and everything would return to normal... therein laid yet another problem. You found you just didn't want them to go. Why couldn't they just stay, wasn't the Underground so much better here? Queen Toriel was working hard to bring the barrier down every day, so soon enough everyone would be freed. But would everything really go smoothly on the surface? Would they still stay with you when the barrier fell? Could you really become... a family?

 

      When you had fallen into the Underground, it hadn't been for a very noble cause. In fact you had just been running away from your problems... like always. You sat at the kitchen table, your hands clasped tightly together, depression swirling in your soul like a dense fog until it was all you could feel. These episodes had the tendency to come without warning, but usually your boys could help you get through them. Sans’ smile, Papyrus’ crappy jokes, the way they would sit with you and let you rid yourself of these feelings. Their kindness was what made you who you were now and yet now Sans could barely even stand to be around you. Red, who coveted you so strongly was rushing to get away from you. Alone. You were so unbearably alone.       If someone asked how long you had sat there, your head in your hands and your body trembling, you couldn't tell them. But that was how Edge eventually found you.

 

      “LITTLE HUMAN! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?” his screech yanked you out of the dark hole you had dug yourself into and out of instinct,  you forced yourself to smile at him.

 

      “oh! Hey Boss! You're home early!” was your voice appropriately cheerful? Was your smile big enough? Why was he looking at you like that? You didn't want his worry, his pity. You were fine! You opened your mouth to tell him this, to assure him that everything was normal, that you were just tired or whatever lie you had to say that would console him, but the expression on his face made the words catch in your throat. Without a word, he shed his leather jacket to wrap around you and lifted you up into his arms as if you weighed nothing. In all his time here, Edge had avoided touching you if he could help it. If you brushed against him, he would flinch. If your hands met, he would yank his away. You had assumed it was because he was disgusted by you and had stayed away out of respect, but he wasn't showing revulsion as he settled on the couch with you in his lap. His claws that should be razor sharp were delicate and warm as he brushed your tears away, his coarse voice sweet as he consoled you, but it didn't stop the shame that welled up within you as you blundered. “I'm ok, I am, I just.... I -” he had a unique scent, like spice and smoke, the smell grew stronger as his bones warmed under you, especially when you burrowed yourself against him.

 

      “I'm Here. You're Ok.” he rocked you back and forth, his hand rubbing over your back soothingly. “Sans Used To Have Panic Attacks Like This. Sometimes I Would Sing To Him, It Helped Things. Do You Want Me To Sing For You?” you nodded against his collar and Edge pressed his teeth to the top of your head before he sang a soft and bittersweet song.

\----------

 

      You fell asleep rather quickly, Boss was certain you had worn yourself out long before he had returned home - but as much as he wished he had come sooner, he was glad he was able to help you. You curled against him much like a real kitten, you fingers curled in his ribs as if you were scared he would leave you alone. As if he could ever. He stroked your hair as he thought, barely even aware of the action honestly. No, he was too focused on what caused this. His brother? Blue? An underlying issue? Whatever it was, someone was going to pay.

 

      Your soul was weak, your HP so low it was worrying, so with only a little hesitation, Boss pulled your soul from your body and looked it over curiously.

 

HP: 1/20

LV: 0

 

      Well that wasn't all that shocking, what damage could you possibly inflict on anyone? But the state of your health was the most important thing here, so with no small amount of strain, Boss began to shape his own magic. Green magic wasn't easy, especially because he found so little use for it, but here had been an odd time here and there that he had to save his brother or himself. So while it was difficult, nothing was impossible for the Great and Terrible Papyrus. +2. Not enough. More power. +5. Frustrating. +10. Much better! Though he was already starting to feel fatigued,  he concentrated his energy until your HP exceeded twenty before he allowed himself to let his magic dissipate. Your soul was beautiful, a beautiful shimmering sign of how magnificent a person you were, but there were small cracks he could see that never fully healed, a darkness to your soul that spoke of pain that couldn't be healed with normal magic. Who had hurt you? What had you suffered through? How could you still possibly try and force yourself to smile so that no one could worry? More importantly, how could the idiot's that claimed to be your mates allow this to continue?

 

      You gave a soft sound as you shifted in your sleep, your head settling on his shoulder as  soft smile spread across your face. Beautiful. He wondered what you were dreaming about, wondered what it would've been like if you had come to him and his brother first. Gently he brushed your hair back away from your face, reveling in the softness of you before he finally shifted you up off of him and onto the couch, pulling his jacket around you like a blanket. Dinner had to be finished after all, and he would have to prepare for when everyone else came home.

\----------

 

      It was strangely quiet when you awoke, the indistinct sound of whispers, or what could count whispers considering who you lived with.

 

      “What Makes You Think We'd Ever Let You Have My - Sorry, Papy, I mean - Our Mate?!”

 

      “She's Obviously Not Getting The Attention She Needs Here - Do You Mind, Sans, We’re Having A Discussion Here.” there were lower whispers you couldn't quite hear, a lower growl you recognized as Red and the smooth baritone that belonged to Paps.

 

      “WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE CAN'T GO HOME?!”

 

      “WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY CAN'T GO HOME?!” the twin screeches were sudden and startling. The house itself nearly shook with the sound that was quickly followed by softer attempts of reassurance.

 

        “NO! I DON'T UNDERSTAND SANS, YOU WERE LOOKING FOR OUR HOME! HOW CAN YOU SAY ITS GONE?” you crept closer as quietly as you could, inching your way to the kitchen.

 

      “... like i said, it's just gone. there's no trace of where our home was. do you remember the earthquake? how i used my shortcut to try and get us to safety? well, if there's nowhere to go, i guess the shortcut takes us to the next available place and well, what is safer than here?”

 

      “HOW COULD OUR DIMENSION BE GONE? WHAT DESTROYS A DIMENSION?”

 

      “that we don't know. i'm sorry, Boss, but it's the truth. there isn't any place for you to go back to, even if we could find a way for you guys to go. and Kitten damn well wouldn't be going with you if you could.” there was a growl, low, harsh, guttural, something inside of you placed it as your Sans, but he had certainly never made that sound before.

 

      “THAT'S FOR FUCKING CERTAIN.” You had never heard Sans curse like that either. “IF YOU THINK FOR ONE SECOND THAT I'LL EVEN LET YOU TOUCH HER AFTER WHAT YOUR BROTHER DID...” he broke off as you heard a loud thud of a body hitting a wall. “I SHOULD HAVE DUSTED YOU BOTH WHEN YOU ARRIVED, I KNEW YOU COULDN'T BE TRUSTED. NO! PAPYRUS, JUST LOOK AT WHAT THEY'VE DONE. FOR ALL WE KNOW, THEY COULD HAVE BEEN HURTING KITTEN MORE.”

 

      “Sans?” you braved the step into the kitchen, taken aback by what you saw. Sans looked almost devilish, his magic flaring strongly from his soul as he pinned both Edge and Red to the wall, multiple sharpened bones pointed at them. Papyrus had a hand on Sans’ shoulder as he seemed to be attempting to calm him down. “Sans, what are you doing?” Edge and Red hit the ground as Sans’ eye lights disappeared.

 

      “KITTEN, I... I...” he was at a loss for words as he seemed to try and explain himself. “BOSS WAS TELLING US ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED TODAY AND...” you flinched just thinking about it.

 

      “I caused this?” you gestured to Edge and Red, who were picking themselves up off the ground. “Sans... I... I'm sorry, I didn't...”

 

      “IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT!” Sans seemed t ok be panicking now. “IT'S THEM, THEY'VE BROUGHT BACK YOUR ANXIETY.”

 

      “bro, you know that ain't how it works.” Papyrus was quick to stand between you both and set a hand on your shoulder, already seeing a slight tremble shaking you. “she's got anxiety cuz she's got anxiety, it never fully went away. remember, Undyne and i told you about this?” Sans’ eye lights had reappeared, but were far dimmer than they had ever been and his permanent smile was twisted into a grimace.

 

      “I KNOW. I KNOW THAT... BUT...” he sighed, his shoulders drooping at his sides. “I'M THE WORST DATEMATE EVER, AREN'T I?” He asked you.

 

      “No, Sans, this is my fault. It's my problem, not yours - “ you were quick to argue, but he cut you off.

 

      “I Was Avoiding You. So Wrapped Up In My Own Things And Thoughts That I Didn't Even Notice The Signs.” you knew he had been avoiding you, but hearing him say say so still made your heart throb painfully. “I-It's Not Because Of Anything You Did, Kitten, I Was Just Scared. My Instincts Were Running Amok, And I Thought If I Let Myself Get Too Close I Could Hurt You, And I Never Want To Hurt You And - “

 

      “we’ve been idiots, sweetheart.” Paps cut his ramblings short. “and Edge was the only one that saw and helped you out. we just couldn't admit that he was right.” you were picked up and set down on the counter. “we’ll do better, promise, so tell us what's going on? please?” you had an audience of four skeletons, Sans was at your side, his hand tentatively set on yours, Paps kneeling at the other, his usually calm face filled with worry and guilt. Red and Edge were at the far wall, Red sending little glances at you, but never meeting your eyes and Edge stood tall, giving you a soft look of encouragement. Tears welled up in your eyes and the words came gushing out.

 

      “I'm sorry! I'mclingyandgreedyandindecisiveandididntwantthemtoleave!” you dragged in a choked breath after that bout of word vomit. “I thought you hated me and Paps was always gone and Red wouldn't even look at me, much less say a word. I was always alone and I hate it. I just want things to be as they used to be, I want us to eat together and for Paps to say shitty jokes for you to groan at. I want to be able to hug you and see your eyes turn into cute hearts when i'm kiss your cheek. But I want them to stay too. I want Edge to help me in the kitchen even if he's just as terrible at cooking as you are, I want Red to say his stupid pickup lines and jokes and have that smirk. I want us to be a family because I love you all so much and I don't want anyone to leave me again.” not one of them interrupted your rant, though honestly Edge and Blue had both sputtered at the mention of how horrible they are in the kitchen and there had been a snicker from Paps and Red. They waited patiently for you to finish before Paps and Blue squeezed your hands and sent you warm smiles.

 

    “is that all? psh, if you've missed my jokes, i’ll pa-tella you one, anytime. ain't no bones about it.”

 

      “I'M ALWAYS HERE FOR YOUR EXPERT SMOOCHES MWEHEHE.”

 

      “my pick up lines can't be that terrible, doll, they made you blush every time.”

 

      “I'M NOT A BAD COOK? R-RIGHT? S-SANS? SANS!”


End file.
